Boromir legt Hand an
by Piraten Umbars
Summary: Unsere Geschichte beginnt am 3. Juli 3018 des Dritten Zeitalters in Minas Tirith. Denethor, der Truchsess der Stadt, schickt seinen Sohn Boromir in den Norden nach Bruchtal. Grund dafür ist eine Vision seines Bruders Faramir, in der diesem die Macht des E
1. In Minas Tirith

Unsere Geschichte beginnt am 3. Juli 3018 des Dritten Zeitalters in Minas Tirith. Denethor, der Truchsess der Stadt, schickt seinen Sohn Boromir in den Norden nach Bruchtal. Grund dafür ist eine Vision seines Bruders Faramir, in der diesem die Macht des Einen Ringes offenbart wird –und das mögliche Verhängnis.

Wir haben uns gefragt, wie Boromirs Reise abgelaufen sein könnte.

Disclaimer:Leider sind alle Figuren und Plätze Eigentum eines Anderen. Wir verdienen kein Geld damit.

Warnung: Diese Geschichte enthält Beschreibungen von Gewalt und sexuellen Handlungen (sowohl het als auch slash). Wer das nicht lesen mag, sollte es bleiben lassen!

Deswegen: P 18-Slash!

אאאאא

Lautlos schloss Boromir die Tür zum Thronsaal hinter sich –lieber hätte er sie mit aller Kraft zugeschmissen, doch dafür er hatte zu viel Respekt vor seinem Vater. Oder vielleicht sogar Angst, denn wenn der Truchsess Gondors schlechter Laune war, konnte er schon wegen einer Kleinigkeit aus der Haut fahren. Und mit Strafen war er schnell zur Hand –auch seinem eigenen Sohn gegenüber.

„Als ob das nicht alles schon Strafe genug wäre", brummte Boromir leise vor sich hin, während er die langen Korridore der Festung entlang schritt. „Wieso schickt Vater nicht Faramir? Er besitzt viel größeres diplomatisches Geschick. Und außerdem wäre er froh, wenn Faramir nicht in seiner Nähe wäre!"

Außer Hörweite blieb er stehen. Seine Wut war groß, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass es aus ihm raus brach. „Warum ich? Warum schickst du mich zu den vermaledeiten Elben nach Bruchtal?" Laut brüllte er in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. In diesem Moment war ihm egal, ob jemand ihn hörte oder sah, auch wenn er als erwachsener Mann solche kindlichen Ausbrüche unterdrücken sollte. Er wollte nicht dahin!

Und schon gar nicht wollte er diese Reise alleine unternehmen müssen. Er hatte seinen Vater um Begleitung gebeten, doch Denethor hatte seinen Wunsch mit einem kräftigen Griff um seine Schulter als unnütze Verschwendung abgetan:

„Du, mein Sohn, bist absolut in der Lage, auf dich selbst aufzupassen. Ich brauche alle Krieger hier in der Stadt, um sie auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Oder misstraust du der Vision deines Bruders? Krieg zieht herauf, und wir müssen uns wappnen. Wir alle müssen unseren Teil beisteuern. Deshalb wirst du morgen in aller Frühe aufbrechen und in den Norden reiten. Und du wirst alleine gehen, denn so hält dich keiner mit dem Wunsch nach einer unnötigen Rast auf. Mit etwas Glück wirst du schnell nach Bruchtal gelangen – ich habe gehört, es liegt sehr versteckt am Ufer des Bruinen und nur wer in Frieden kommt, kann es finden. Mir ist egal, was du tun musst, aber finde heraus ob Faramir Recht hat!"

Faramir. Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Bruder wurde Boromir ruhiger. Er liebte ihn sehr. Vielleicht sogar zu sehr. Gerne hätte er ihn mit sich genommen, denn ihn hier bei Denethor zurück zu lassen verursachte ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm. Faramir war der ruhigere und besonnenere der beiden Brüder, zwar mit dem Willen für sein Land zu kämpfen ausgestattet, doch ohne das Herz eines richtigen Kriegers. Sein Geschick lag in der Kriegsführung, im ausspionieren der Feinde und im Planen eines Hinterhalts. Doch dieses Können zählte nicht für ihren Vater. Nur wer ruhmreich mit dem abgeschlagenen Schädel des gegnerischen Heerführers nach Hause kam, war für ihn ein Held. Und Boromir war oft mit blutdurchtränkten Kleidern in die weiße Stadt zurückgekehrt. Oft war er nur durch Faramirs taktisches Geschick siegreich gewesen, doch davon wollte Denethor nichts hören. In seinen Augen war Faramir ein Feigling, ein Verlierer, und das ließ er ihn so oft spüren, wie es nur ging.

Boromir, der sich dagegen in der Zuneigung seines Vaters sonnte, fungierte häufig als Vermittler zwischen ihnen, verhinderte allzu böse Worte Denethors und baute Faramir auf. Diese Zwei jetzt wochenlang alleine zu lassen konnte nicht gut gehen.

Doch eine andere Wahl blieb ihm nicht. Er musste gehen, es war keine Bitte seines Vaters sondern ein Befehl seines Herrn. Er hatte den Eid geleistet, Denethor und Gondor zu dienen und zu schützen, und diesem Eid musste er nun nachkommen, ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht.

Warum also noch Zeit verschwenden? Er konnte ebenso gut bereits heute abreisen.

אאאאא

Gegen Mittag waren alle Vorbereitungen für seinen Ritt getroffen. Der Proviant war gepackt, das Sattelzeug überprüft, das Pferd frisch beschlagen und das Schwert geschärft.

Nur ein letzter Wunsch hielt Boromir von seinem Aufbruch ab – vielmehr ein Verlangen. Er wollte den Weg ohne unnötige Aufenthalte hinter sich bringen, deshalb hatte er vor, Dörfer mit Kneipen meiden. So unbarmherzig und hart er als Krieger auch war: Alkohol und Frauen gegenüber war er nahezu machtlos. Deshalb wollte er sich zumindest eins von beidem noch vor seiner langen Einsamkeit gönnen.

Sein Weg führte ihn hinab zu den Dienstbotenquartieren. Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten bis ihm eine der jungen Frauen über den Weg lief. Sie trug die im Palast übliche Kleidung für Angestellte: Ein langes dunkelblaues Kleid mit einem steifen, kurzen Stehkragen, dazu eine helle Schürze. Ihr blondes Haar hatte sie im Nacken zu einem strengen Knoten hochgesteckt.

Laut rief Boromir sie an: „Du da, warte mal!"

Die Angesprochene blieb stehen und sah sich nach ihm um. Erstaunen sprach aus ihren Augen, als sie erkannte, wen sie vor sich hatte. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ein Mitglied der hohen Familie in diesen Teil des Palastes kam.

„Mein Herr", sie neigte höflich den Kopf und tat einen Knicks, „was wünscht Ihr?"

„Ich bereite mich auf eine Reise vor und brauche noch Hilfe beim…packen."

„Ich würde Euch gerne zur Hand gehen, Herr Boromir, aber ich bin beauftragt, mich um…"

Unwirsch unterbrach Boromir sie. „Das ist egal. Wenn ich dich auffordere, mir zu helfen, dann entbindet dich das von allen anderen Pflichten. Und nun komm!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich um, doch die leichten Tritte hinter ihm verrieten Boromir, dass sie ihm folgte. Erst als sie in seinem Gemach angekommen waren, richtete er sich wieder an sie. „Wie heißt du?"

„Ajlin, mein Herr."

„Gut, Ajlin, dann zieh dich aus." Er war schon immer ein Mann weniger Worte gewesen, und warum sollte er jetzt so tun, als würde er wirklich wollen, dass sie für ihn packte? Besser, sie wusste, woran sie war. Außerdem würde er sie vermutlich niemals wieder sehen – er wollte sie nicht wieder sehen! - da brauchte er ihr keine süßen Scheußlichkeiten zuzuflüstern.

„Entschuldigung…Ich dachte, Ihr braucht Hilfe bei Euren Reisevorbereitungen?" Erschrocken sah sie Boromir aus großen Augen an, alle Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen.

„Wärst du mitgekommen, wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, wofür ich dich brauche? Nein? Na also. Und nun: Zieh dich aus."

Boromir drehte sich um und verriegelte die Tür, dann zog er sich selbst das Hemd über den Kopf und stieg aus seinen Stiefeln. Danach sah er wieder zu Ajlin, die verschreckt und reglos in der Mitte des Zimmers stand, nur ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen folgten den Bewegungen des muskulösen Mannes vor ihr.

„Mädchen, ich wiederhole mich nicht gern. Du sollst dich ausziehen! Und ich rate dir: Tu es selbst, sonst werde ich es tun und ich werde der Unversehrtheit deiner Kleidung keine Beachtung schenken."

Als sie auch daraufhin keine Anstalten machte, sich zu entkleiden, brodelte in Boromir Wut herauf. Mit einem großen Schritt war er bei ihr und packte sie hart am Arm. „Wer bist du, dass du meinst, mir gegenüber ungehorsam sein zu können? Wenn du deine Stelle hier behalten willst, solltest du meinen Wünschen wirklich besser nachkommen!"

Grob schubste er Ajlin auf das Bett, schob den Stoff des Kleides hoch und zerrte ihre Unterwäsche von ihren Beinen. Immer noch regte sie sich, weder begann sie, ihr Kleid zu öffnen, noch leistete sie ihm Widerstand. Doch an ihren Augen konnte Boromir sehen, dass sie verängstigt und eingeschüchtert war. Er konnte sich nicht helfen; dieser Ausdruck erregte ihn ungemein, seine Lenden erwachten. Mit fahrigen Fingern öffnete er die Schnürungen seiner Beinkleider und ließ sie zu Boden rutschen, ohne dabei den Blick von der Frau vor sich zu nehmen.

„Gut, dann behalte dein Kleid eben an. Ist mir egal. Das Wichtigste haben wir ja freigelegt." Mit einem lüsternen Ausdruck drückte er ihre Beine auseinander und schob das Kleid zur Seite, sodass er freien Blick auf ihr intimstes Körperteil hatte. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, und schon allein die Vorstellung, sich gleich in ihr zu versenken ließ seine Männlichkeit zittern. Entschlossen trat er auf sie zu.

In diesem Moment kam Leben in Ajlin. Sie rutschte weg von ihm, auf die andere Seite des Bettes hinüber. „Nein, nicht, bitte…Ihr dürft nicht…ich bin noch unberührt…!"

„Unberührt? Das ist ja noch viel besser! Dann bist du heiß und eng und wirst dich winden unter mir!" Boromir griff nach einem ihrer Knöchel und zog sie zu sich zurück. Doch die Furcht verlieh Ajlin Mut, und so trat sie nach ihm und traf ihn am Oberschenkel.

„Recht so…wehre dich, soviel du nur kannst. Das wird dich nicht vor meinem Zugriff schützen!" Vielmehr stachelte ihre Wehrhaftigkeit Boromirs Begierde nur noch mehr an. Gewaltsam packte er ihre Knie, drückte ihre Beine auseinander und kniete sich zwischen sie auf die weiche Matratze seines breiten Bettes.

Doch dann musste er eine Hand lösen, um wiederum den Stoff des Kleides zur Seite zu schieben. Diesen kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutze Ajlin. Sie richtete sich auf und kratzte ihm übers Gesicht. Ihre langen Fingernägel hinterließen blutige Spuren auf seiner Haut. „Du blöde Gans!" Boromir verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige, die sie zurück auf die Matratze warf.

Doch ihre Gegenwehr konnte er damit nicht unterbinden. Immer wieder trat und schlug sie nach ihm, sobald sich ihr die Möglichkeit dazu bot. Zuerst steigerte ihr Verhalten Boromirs Lust, doch dann wurde er ungeduldig und wütend.

Wieder und wieder drückte er sie zurück, schlug sie ins Gesicht bis ihre Wange rot und heiß war, doch sie ließ ihn nicht näher an sich heran als er schon war.

„Na warte, du freches Biest, dir werde ich zeigen, das du zu gehorchen hast!" Damit zog er sie vom Bett auf die Füße und schubste sie heftig gegen die Wand, um sie zwischen diese und sich selbst zu bringen, doch der Stoß war zu fest und Ajlin prallte mit dem Kopf gegen den Stein. Sie sackte benommen zusammen.

„Hey, Mädchen!" Er beugte sich zu ihr und zog ihren Kopf an den Haaren etwas nach hinten. Ajlins Blick war verschwommen und unfokussiert.

„Verflucht!" Boromir war sauer. Damit hatte er sich um seinen letzten Spaß gebracht. Er seufzte. Es half nichts, dann musste er eben selbst Abhilfe schaffen.

Boromirs Hand fand ihren Weg zu seiner Männlichkeit, seine Finger umschlossen fest den Schaft und massierten ihn, während sein Daumen über die Spitze strich. Schnell war sein Schwanz hart und prall und erste Tropfen der Lust perlten über seine Finger.

Heiseres Keuchen und Stöhnen erfüllten den Raum. Boromir schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Finger, die kraftvoll und gleichmäßig wieder und wieder über seine Härte strichen und ihm Lust bereiteten. Er lehnte sich nach vorne, um sich mit seiner anderen Hand an der Wand vor ihm abzustützen. Immer schneller und energischer wurden seine Bewegungen, ein wohlbekanntes, warmes Ziehen breitete sich in seinem Unterleib aus.

Mit einem letzten, lauten Stöhnen kam Boromir und spritzte seinen Samen auf Ajlins Haare.

אאאאא


	2. Unterwegs

_Vorwort:_

_Wie bereits aus dem geänderten Vorwort zum ersten Kapitel hervorgeht, haben wir das Genre dem angepasst, was die Geschichte auch eigentlich darstellt: Humor!_

_Wir meinen das keinesfalls ernst! Wie man auch unserer Bio entnehmen kann, sind wir eher lustige Gesellen! g_

**WARNUNGEN: Diese Geschichte enthält Beschreibung sexueller Handlungen! **

Kapitel 2

Noch immer ärgerte sich Boromir über die Magd im Palast seines Vaters – eigentlich ärgerte er sich über sich selbst, doch die Schuld jemandem anderes zuzuschieben war einfacher – vor allem als Nachfolger des Truchsesses. Wie konnte sie sich ihm nur verweigern? War er nicht gut genug für sie?

Das konnte es ja wohl kaum sein, denn schließlich war er der Sohn seines Vaters!

Doch ihre Verweigerung hatte unweigerlich zu dem geführt, was er hasste! Unbefriedigt zu sein. Die meisten mochten es ja kaum glauben, aber es sich mit der eigenen Hand zu tun war noch lange nicht so befriedigend, wie das Benutzen einer schönen Frau!

Knurrend lenkte er die Schritte seines Pferdes weiter gen Norden. Seit einer Woche war er nun unterwegs, aber er war nachtragend! SEHR nachtragend. Sobald er wieder in Minas Tirith sein würde, würde die Magd ihren Arbeitsplatz verlieren. Sollte sie in der Gosse lungern!

Mühsam versuchte Boromir seine Gedanken von dem so unangenehmen Ereignis abzulenken. Jede Erinnerung war besser als die – selbst die an Orks! Sie lauerten überall! Er musste acht geben, wenn er lebendig in Bruchtal ankommen wollte... irgendwo an den Furten des Bruinen!

'Bruinen' erinnerte ihn an 'Bruiste' oder auch 'Brüste' – gondorianischer Dialekt. Aber der Gedanke allein machte ihm bereits zu schaffen. Überall glaubte er sie zu sehen! In Äpfeln, die an den Bäumen hingen, stillenden Rehmüttern oder zwei Hügeln, die mit je einem Bäumchen bespitzt waren!

Es drückte in seinem Unterleib und er musste sich unbedingt erleichtern. Hastig glitt er vom Pferd, öffnete seine Hose und gerade als er seinen Darm...

Ein Pfeil surrte an seinem Ohr vorbei. Sein hoher Ton ließ Boromir zusammenfahren. In so einer Situation konnte einem selbst die Freude DARAN vergehen! Doch zumindest schien ihm seine plötzliche Notdurft das Leben gerettet zu haben, denn sein Pferdesattel war mit Pfeilen durchlöchert. Eru sei Dank war seine Stute aber noch gesund. Sie hastete nur zu den beiden Hügeln mit den Bäumchen!

Boromir zückte sein Schwert, während er mit der anderen Hand seine Hose festhielt. Argwöhnisch schaute er um sich. Der Pfeil in dem Baum neben ihm war schwarz und schien von einem Ork zu stammen. Doch seit die Stute das Weite gesucht hatte, flogen keine Pfeile mehr, so dass er den Standort der Schützen nicht auszumachen wusste.

Vorsichtig begab er sich in ein angrenzendes Gebüsch und wartete auf ein Rascheln oder ein anderes Geräusch, doch bis auf das Rumpeln seines Darms, der soeben massiv rebellierte, drang nichts an sein Ohr. Es erschien ihm, als würden Stunden vergehen – und die Zeit schien allein deshalb still zu stehen, weil er dringend eine Fallgrube oder etwas Ähnliches benötigte... obwohl... dieses Gebüsch...

Ohne den Blick von seiner Umgebung zu wenden, ließ er seine Hose wieder fallen – und seine Unterhose. Endlich wollte er die Gelegenheit nutzen... Doch ein schallendes Gelächter erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und sprang in die Richtung des Lachenden. Dabei stolperte er über seine Hose, fiel nach vorne und... erstach den armen, wehrlosen Ork.

„Na wenigstens etwas!", knurrte Boromir.

Zufrieden mit dem Verlauf der letzten fünf Minuten, eilte er seiner Stute hinterher. In der Nähe des Orks konnte er sich nicht wirklich reinigen. Ein See musste her! Waschen war wichtig. Das hatte ihm bereits seine Amme gesagt!

Stunden später fand er einen See. Nach ausgiebiger Spurensuche fühlte er sich sicher!

Langsam zog er sich aus und begann seine Kleidung zu waschen. Vielleicht war es nur Einbildung, aber immer, wenn er einen Ork erlegte, fühlte er sich danach stinkend und schmutzig... und stärker!

Im Spiegelbild des Sees betrachtete er seine Muskeln. Harte Stränge durchdrangen braun gebrannte Oberarme. Er war so stark! So ausdauernd! Warum wusste das niemand außer seinem Bruder zu würdigen? Er könnte Pferde auf seinen Armen tragen!

Mit dem Finger strich er sacht über einen besonders schönen Muskel an seinem anderen Oberarm. Dieser war nicht der einzige, der ihm gefiel. Obwohl er bereits einige Narben davongetragen hatte, war auch sein Oberkörper nicht von schlechten Eltern – er korrigierte sich. Sein Oberkörper war ansehnlich. Der seines Vaters war erbärmlich und mit dem seiner Mutter wollte er ihn dann doch lieber nicht vergleichen!

Allein diese Bruinen... Bruist! Brust! Sie sahen so aus wie die Hügel mit den Bäumchen, nur dass noch ein wenig Gras darum herum wuchs! Aber auch der daran anschließende Bauch – wie die Ebenen von Rohan! Glatt, und steinig hart! Kein Gramm Fett war daran zuviel!

Sachte glitt sein Finger zu seinem Bauchnabel, umrundete ihn und stieß sanft hinein. Allein die Assoziation, die er dabei genießen konnte. Wohlig atmete er auf. Eine Frau wäre besser, aber außer seiner Stute war niemand zu sehen. Er musste... er konnte nicht anders!

Seine Hose glitt zu Boden und Boromir betrachtete die ganze Pracht – den Wildwuchs um einen schier unendlich groß gewachsenen Baum... eine Eiche! Oh ja! DORT konnte man ungestört sein.

Nackend lief er auf den Baum und das Gesträuch zu. Obwohl niemand in der Nähe war, wollte er sicherstellen, dass er nicht doch versehentlich beobachtet wurde. Kaum erreichte er das Gebüsch, suchte er sich ein weiches Plätzchen, legte sich auf den Rücken und begann sachte seine Weichteile zu massieren.

Ein Vogelzwitschern lenkte ihn ab und er warf einen Stein nach dem blöden Vieh, das ihm jede Konzentration raubte. Seine Erregung wuchs – langsam aber beschaulich. Er fühlte die Hitze, die in die unteren Körperregionen wanderte, fühlte das wohlige Prickeln und vibrieren des Blutes, das sich in seinem Schaft sammelte.

Boromirs Hand wanderte von seinen Weichteilen hin zu seinem Geschlecht, umschlossen es beinahe vollständig – oh ja! Seine Hände waren SEHR groß! Langsam begann er eine Auf- und Abwärtsbewegung, die erst nach einigen Sekunden immer schneller wurde, schneller, schneller... so wie seine Atmung. Er fühlte den Druck, die Anspannung, die aus ihm herauswollte – und er fühlte die Explosion!

Ein lautes und befreiendes Stöhnen entglitt seinen Lippen. JAA! Zwei Minuten! Das war eine Sensationsleistung! Nicht einmal mit einer Frau hätte er... Wer brauchte schon Frauen?

Er erhob sich und stieg zur Reinigung in den See. Fast bedauerte er, dass die Kälte des Wassers alles wieder schrumpfen ließ, was ihm so lieb und teuer war!


	3. Einsam

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon unterwegs war. Tage wandelten sich in Nächte, reihten sich aneinander wie Perlen an den Ketten der Dirnen in Minas Tirith. Tagsüber schwitzte er unter seinem Lederwams, in der Nacht war ihm oft so kalt, dass er ein Feuer entfachen musste. Dann starrte er vor sich hin in die Flammen und grübelte darüber nach, wie es seinem Bruder wohl gerade erging, oder was ihn in Bruchtal wohl erwarten würde. Waren Elben wirklich so schön, wie immer behauptet wurde? In diesem Fall sollte er sich auf seine Zeit dort freuen…wer wusste schon, was sich dort so ergeben würde?

In diesen stillen Stunden fühlte er sich unsagbar allein. Ein seltsames Gefühl für ihn, unbekannt bisher. Zu Hause hatte er immer jemanden um sich. Freunde, Kameraden, Bewunderer, und, nicht zu vergessen, Frauen, die ihn mit großen Augen anhimmelten.

Mittlerweile langweilte Boromir sich. Er langweilte sich sogar sehr. Und das flackernde Licht, dass ohne Zweifel weithin zu sehen sein musste, lockte nicht einmal Orks an, die er hätte erschlagen können.

Als wäre das an sich nicht schon schlimm genug, hatte Boromir sich außerdem offenbar verirrt. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, erst der Nord- Süd- Straße zu folgen und dann am Bruinen entlang reiten. Auf diese Weise hatte er sich die größten Chancen ausgerechnet, nach Bruchtal zu finden.

Doch zwei Tage nachdem er die Pforte Rohans hinter sich gelassen hatte, war er auf seinem Pferd eingeschlafen. Wie das hatte passieren können, war ihm unerklärlich. Er, der große Krieger Gondors, schlief auf dem Rücken eines sich bewegenden Pferdes ein! Aufgewacht war er erst, als er schmerzhaft von eben diesem heruntergerutscht und hart auf der Erde gelandet war. Als er sich vom ersten Schreck erholt hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass er sich nicht mehr auf dem steinigen, unebenen Weg befand, den er ursprünglich eingeschlagen hatte, sondern auf einer weiten Ebene, bedeckt mit kurzem, grauen Gras. Außer einigen Kaninchen und Rehen war er das einzige Lebewesen unter dem blauen Himmel. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte er sich auch noch zwei Finger seiner rechten Hand gebrochen.

Seine Laune sank deshalb von Tag zu Tag, von Stunde zu Stunde. Er irrte irgendwo in Dunland umher, und richtig sicher, ob er wirklich gen Norden ritt, war er sich auch nicht. Boromir vermutete, dass er eher in nordwestliche Richtung abgedriftet war. In diesem Fall müsste er ziemlich bald auf die Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges treffen –und damit vielleicht auch auf Ungetier, das ihm die Zeit vertreiben würde. Gewalt war zwar nicht so gut wie echte körperliche Befriedigung, doch immerhin besser als pure, erdrückende Langweile.

Und auf körperliche Befriedigung musste er zur Zeit verzichten. An einen Einsatz seiner Lieblingshand war nicht zu denken, da Boromir Zeige- und Mittelfinger mittels einer Schiene und eines Verbandes ruhig gestellt hatte. Und sobald er mit der linken Hand auch nur in die Nähe seines nach Zuwendung verlangenden Geschlechtsteils kam, fuhr ein scharfer, schneidender Schmerz durch seine verletzten Finger. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er denken, seine rechte Hand wäre auf eine seltsame Weise eifer…- aber er wusste es ja besser. Dennoch konnte er den Schmerz nicht übergehen, dazu war dieser zu stark. Und so verbrachte er schon Tage ohne das, was ihn neben dem Gewinnen von Schlachten am glücklichsten machte.

Um seinen Frust zu verarbeiten, aß er, soviel er nur fangen konnte. Bisher hatte er diese Gelüste für ein Problem schwangerer oder sitzen gelassener Frauen gehalten, doch auf eine seltsame Art beruhigte es ihn. Vor allem aber lenkte es ihn ab. Es lenkte ihn ab von dem Pochen in seinen Lenden, das ihm immer daran erinnern zu wollen schien, was er so schmerzlich vermisste.

Da seine Hand eine eingehendere Beschäftigung mit seinem Pfahl nicht zuließ, hatte er schon über andere Möglichkeiten nachgedacht. Beim Jagen hatte er aus der Entfernung eine äsende Hirschkuh gesehen. Zu groß, als das er sie mit seinem Wurfmesser hätte erlegen können, doch beim Anblick ihres prächtigen Hinterteils kamen ihm auch andere Ideen, was er mit ihr anstellen könnte. Doch als er einige Meter weiter auf sie zugegangen war, hatte sie schnell das Weite gesucht.

Innerlich hatte Boromir dabei auch über sich den Kopf geschüttelt. Er, der große Krieger Gondors, setzte einer Hirschkuh nach! Wie weit war es mit ihm gekommen? Er schämte sich vor sich selbst, verachtete sich für seine Schwäche. Seine Schwäche, den Gelüsten seines Körpers so ergeben zu sein, mehr aber noch dafür, den Schmerz nicht einfach ignorieren zu können.

Am Abend nach der Begegnung mit der Hirschkuh, hatte er sein Horn einer eingehenderen Betrachtung unterzogen. Wenn er vielleicht den Hohlraum mit Moos…aber die Gefahr, dass sich sein bestes Stück darin den Hals abschnürte, war doch zu groß.

Danach hatte er versucht, sich selbst mit dem Mund zu erreichen, doch außer seinem Hals war nichts steif geworden. Nun ja, er war zumindest um die Erfahrung reicher, dass der Mensch mindestens einen Rippenbogen zuviel besaß, um sich zu eine richtigen Kugel formen zu können.

Der verrenkte Nacken und die ziemlich große Wahrscheinlichkeit, bei seinem momentanen Essverhalten seine sportlich- muskulöse Figur zu ruinieren, trübte seine Stimmung noch mehr. Boromir wurde weinerlich und badete in Selbstmitleid. Er hing wie ein nasser Sack auf seinem Pferd, jammerte wie ein kleines Mädchen rum, wenn er auf einem Stein saß, und bei jedem noch so leichten Regenguss suchte er nach einem Baum, um sich unterzustellen.

Wenn er nicht bald auf Gesellschaft stoßen würde – gleich, ob Mensch, Ork, Zwerg oder Elb – würde er vermutlich anfangen, an den Nägeln zu knabbern oder rohe Fische zu essen. Es stimmte schon: Zu Hause war es doch am schönsten. Boromir wollte zurück.


	4. Glückliche Begegnung

_** an alle: **Wir wissen genau, dass wir mit dieser neuen Kunstform der Fanfiction Grenzen durchbrechen und neue Welten erobern! Nehmt Teil an dieser Innovation! Dann dürft Ihr mit Fug und Recht behaupten: Wir waren dabei, als diese Art der FF Mode gemacht hat!_

_**Also: Reviewt uns! BITTTTTTTÄÄÄÄÄÄ!**_

_**°**_

_**° **_

**4. Glückliche Begegnung**

Tage vergingen. Wochen. Boromir zählte sie nicht mehr. Er besaß keine Kraft mehr, weinerlich auf Steinen zu sitzen, rohe Fische zu essen oder sich bei einem Regenguss einen Unterschlupf zu suchen. Er verfluchte seine gebrochene Finger, die ihm den letzten Rest an Freude an dieser Reise geraubt hatten und er hasste seine linke Hand, die ohne seine rechte nicht selbständig agieren konnte.

Einmal versuchte er es mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig. Die linke sollte die Hauptarbeit übernehmen und die rechte genießen – doch zusätzlich zu der Feststellung, dass seine beiden Hände einfach zu groß waren, um sein bestes Stück gründlich umfassen zu können kam er auch mit viel Schweiß zu keinem befriedigendem Ergebnis. Er besaß keine Kraft mehr – nicht einmal mehr in den Lenden.

Er war kein Mann mehr!

Und diese Tatsache war das Depremierendste überhaupt. Was machte einen Mann aus? Doch eigentlich nur die Tatsache, dass er eine Frau zum Höhepunkt bringen konnte! Und nun konnte er weder Weib, Mann noch sich selbst mehr beglücken!

Krampfhaft dachte er über verschiedene Heilmethoden seines Leidens nach. Kräuter, Pilze... Eberhoden! Eber hatten doch viele Kinder. DAS musste doch funktionieren! Und nach dem Prinzip

'Viel hilf viel' begannen Unmengen an toten Ebern seinen Weg zu markieren – alle entmannt und manchmal auch ohne Bauchspeck.

Doch leider half das nicht. Traurig und desillusioniert ritt er weiter und weiter. Was würde aus ihm werden? Boromir der Hengst würde zu Boromir der Stute werden! Seine einzige Befriedigung konnte nur noch darin bestehen, von anderen Männern genommen zu werden! Er selbst war ja dazu nicht mehr in der Lage. Was würden die Frauen sagen? Was würde sein Bruder sagen?

Das Nebelgebirge erstreckte sich an seiner rechten Seite. Sein Pferd war schuld, dass er sich so verirrt hatte! Nur sein Pferd! Und IHM alleine war es zu verdanken, dass er das Nebelgebirge zwischen all den anderen Ergebungen in Mittelerde wieder ausfindig machen konnte. Aber nun musste er Bruchtal finden – irgendwo hier in der Ödnis am Br... Er verdrängte das Br-Wort. Vielleicht würde er unterwegs auf Elben treffen, die ihm den Weg wiesen?

Und tatsächlich eines Tages:

Der Mond stand hell am Himmel und beleuchtete das graue Gestein des Gebirges. Boromir hatte sich in seine Decke gehüllt und versuchte zu schlafen, aber ein Geräusch störte ihn. Immer wieder hob er den Kopf und lauschte, doch die hohen Felswände erlaubten ihm keinen weit schweifenden Blick. Dafür erklangen Geräusche, die ihn an den Totengesang der Rhohirrim erinnerte. Ärgerlich erhob er sich. Waren diese etwa ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal?

Doch Minuten später sah er ein Licht zwischen den Felsen erscheinen. Aus den letzten Pfaden eines hohen Passes, der über das Nebelgebirge geführt hatte, trat eine Gruppe Elben mit Lampions an dünnen Ästen, auch Papierlaternen genannt, ging in Reih' und Glied an ihm vorüber und sang in seinen Ohren unverständliches Zeug – moderne Musik! Sie würdigten ihn keines Blickes.

„Hey!", rief Boromir und vergaß jegliche gute Erziehung.

Ein eisiger Blick einer der Elben traf ihn und Boromir riss sich zusammen. „Werte Elben! Ich bitte im Eure Aufmerksamkeit!"

Die Elben blieben stehen und reckten ihm die Lampions entgegen, um ihn vollständig zu beleuchten. Boromir wollte SO gerne einmal einen richtigen Blick auf einen des 'Schönen Volkes' werfen, doch die Laternen blendeten ihn. Er fragte sich, wozu die Elben sie mitten in der Nacht bei sich trugen, da sie doch angeblich im Dunkeln besser sehen konnten als Zwerge, aber er verschob diese Frage auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt. Höflich stellte er sich vor und erntete für seinen ansehnlichen Stammbaum einen respektvollen Blick.

„... Ich kenne mich in diesen Gefilden nicht aus und bitte Euch daher, Euch begleiten zu dürfen", beendete er seine Rede.

Ein Elb trat aus der Reihe hervor. Boromir konnte ihn noch immer nicht richtig erkennen, doch seine sonore Stimme drang so sehr in sein Innerstes, dass er innerlich bebte. Elben waren aufregend! Er nahm nur nebenbei wahr, dass ihm die Bitte gewährt wurde und er sich anschließen durfte. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit jedoch widmete er seinen Lenden, die angeregt durch die weiche und doch bestimmende Stimme des blonden Schönlings in Regung geriet.

Elben! Sie waren ein Heilmittel! Sie selbst! Boromir konnte nicht mehr von dem Gedanken ablassen, dass eine Nacht, eine Stunde oder auch nur eine Minute in den Händen eines dieser bezaubernden, attraktiven, anziehenden, erregenden Geschöpfe sein bestes Stück wieder auf Vordermann bringen könnte. Hastig packte er seine Sachen zusammen und wollte sein Pferd am Zügel packen, doch die Elben schüttelten mit den Köpfen. Der Weg war zu schwierig für das Tier und er musste es in die Freiheit entlassen.

Zu Fuß eilte er ihnen hinterher und freute sich beinahe darüber, dass die körperliche Bewegung seinen Eber-Bauchspeck wieder abzubauen schien.

Tage wanderten sie durch die karge Landschaft des Nebelgebirges. Boromir versuchte beinahe unentwegt herauszufinden, wie es ihm gelingen könnte, sein bestes Stück den Händen... oder auch dem Hintern eines Elben anzuvertrauen. Sie redeten nicht viel mit ihm, also musste er zur Körpersprache greifen und er versuchte wirklich ALLES!

Nacktbaden in einem Bergsee – aber das wirkte kontraproduktiv im kalten Wasser. Doch davon einmal abgesehen würdigten ihn die Elben keines Blickes. Höflich schauten sie immer beiseite.

Gemeinsam Blasenentleerung – aber das war nur ein Plan. Elben benötigten das nicht. Sie transpirierten offenbar überschüssige Gifte über ihre spitzen Ohren wieder aus, denn diese säuberten sie nur allzu gerne.

Vortäuschen einer Verletzung im Lendenbereich – aber eine Elbenfrau verband und umwickelte seine Stammbaumfortsetzung so geschickt, dass er damit nächsten Tage nicht einmal mehr angeben konnte. Das gab ihm die Möglichkeit, die Verhaltensweisen der Elben untereinander zu studieren und er kam zu EINEM Ergebnis:

1. Elben trieben es nicht nur mit dem jeweils anderen Geschlecht, sie trieben es auch ständig, miteinander, gleichzeitig und untereinander. Elben waren flexibel – SEHR flexibel! Aber die gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe war ja nur allzu verständlich. Wie sonst sollten sie ihren Spaß haben, ohne an einer Überbevölkerung zu leiden? Boromir hasste den Gedanken an 300 lärmende Kinder!

2. Elben waren direkt. Wenn sie Lust verspürten fragten sie einfach und verschwanden dann in einem Gebüsch oder einer engen Felsspalte.

Es traf Boromir ein wenig, dass er selbst NIE gefragt wurde, aber es gab auch noch einen weiteren Elben, der allem erhaben zu sein schien und zumindest in Hinblick auf körperliche Liebesspiele nie angesprochen wurde. Vielleicht war er der geeignete Partner? Immerhin war er ein Prinz – beinahe so viel Wert wie der Sohn eines Statthalters! Legolas!

Boromir konnte sich an diesem Elben sowieso nicht satt sehen. Er verfluchte die Tunika, die ihm den Ausblick auf eine vermutlich üppige Ausbeulung zwischen den Schenkeln versperrte, doch dafür konnte er diese prachtvollen, wunderschönen, langen Beine genießen. Sie schienen niemals zu enden und wirkten dennoch nicht storchenhaft, sondern muskulös und elegant. Und der Hintern...!

LEGOLAS! Allein der Name wirkte befriedigend! Wie gerne hätte er einen Krug mit seinem Bildnis auf seinem Esstisch zu stehen – oder gar ein Handtuch mit seinem Namenszug darauf. Oder aber auch nur dessen schlichte Unterwäsche! Nie mehr müsste er Hand an sich legen. Die Unterwäsche anzuziehen würde genügen.

Innerlich beschloss er, seinen nächsten Hund nach ihm zu benennen.

Eines Nachts, als alle Elben gerade wieder einmal mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren, schlich er sich in die Nähe des Prinzen und weckte ihn. In elbischer Direktheit, die er sich bei den anderen Gefährten abgeschaut hatte, sagte er:

„Wenn ich Euer Prinzenzepter polieren darf, dann dürft Ihr in mein Horn blasen!"

Mit funkelnden Augen schaute die Ausgeburt an Schönheit Boromir an und lächelte so himmlisch, dass Boromir ganz warm ums Herz wurde.

„Das ist sehr freundlich, doch ich musiziere nicht mit Hörnern. Aber Ontârion° hätte mit Sicherheit Interesse. Er spielt sogar... Flöte!", erwiderte er und legte sich wieder zum Schlafen.

Boromir wusste im ersten Moment nicht, ob Legolas ihn richtig verstanden hatte, doch als die Hand

Ontârions seine Schulter berührte und ihn in das nächste Gebüsch zog, war er sich sicher. Sein Puls raste, seine Härte rieb an der Hose. Hastig befreite er sich und als er das Geschlecht des Elben sah verschwamm ihm der Blick. SO etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen! Ihm wurde beinahe Bange um seinen Hintern, doch das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte war ein schallendes Lachen.

„Das ist keine Flöte! Das ist eine kleine Tute!"

°

°

° Sohn des Erzeugers (Quenya/Sindarin-Mischung)


	5. Völkerkunde

**Völkerkunde**

Boromir war wütend. Richtig wütend.

Noch während Ontârions Gelächter hatte er seine Hosen gerafft und war davon gestolpert. Keine Minute länger hätte er diese Schmach ertragen können. Nie wieder wollte er Elben in seiner Nähe haben! Sein bestes Stück so zu beleidigen! Das war so…so…so frech! Dieses Volk hatte wirklich keinerlei Fingerspitzengefühl.

Seine durch den Eberhodenverzehr nicht mehr ganz so muskulösen Pobacken schlackerten auf der Flucht ähnlich heftig wie das, was er selbst so liebevoll als 'Gemächt' bezeichnete. Die Reibung an seinen eigenen Schenkeln wirkte schon beinahe wieder beruhigend.

Seitdem irrte er durch diese fremde Gegend Mittelerdes. Einen Fluss hatte Boromir mittlerweile zwar gefunden, aber obwohl er bereits beide Ufer abgegangen war, hatte er noch keinen Hinweis auf eine versteckte Elbensiedlung finden können. Ein leises, aber ziemlich lärmendes Stimmchen in seinem Inneren wiederholte fortlaufend: „…es liegt sehr versteckt am Ufer des Bruinen und nur wer in Frieden kommt, kann es finden…" Das Stimmchen hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit der Stimme seines Vaters, und war auch genau so nervend.

Boromir hasste es, wenn sein Vater Recht hatte. Und in diesem Fall hatte er Recht. Offenbar versteckte Bruchtal sich vor ihm, denn er, der Gesandte Gondors, kam mit Missmut an den Bruinen. Wenn es nach seinem Willen gegangen wäre, hätte er sich längst auf dem Heimweg befunden, anstatt hier nach Elronds Elbenheim Ausschau zu halten.

Er hatte es so satt. Satt. SATT! Für heute würde er es gut sein lassen und sich ein Plätzchen für die Nacht suchen. Möglichst weit weg von diesem plätschernden, murmelnden, spritzenden, vermaledeiten Fluss. Am besten unter einem dieser hohen Bäume dort drüben…

_Legolas…Legolas…dieses Gesicht! Diese Schenkel! Und erst dieser Hintern! Wie wunderbar es sein müsste, die Hände auf die prallen Backen zu legen, sie zu kneten und zu massieren…sie schließlich auseinander zu drücken und sich an der dunklen, verlockenden Öffnung zu vergehen…- das wäre viel besser, als ein Baumloch in passender Höhe. _

Keuchend schreckte Boromir aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er war verschwitzt und hart, so hart, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Doch jeder Gedanke an schnelle Abhilfe verging ihm, als er sich umsah.

Der Baum, unter dem er sein Haupt zur Ruhe gebettet hatte, war verschwunden. Stattdessen lag er auf einem weichen Bett aus Moos, und um ihn herum blühten Gewächse in den buntesten Farben, deren Duft ihm die Sinne vernebelten. Vögel und Schmetterlinge labten sich an dem Nektar der Blumen und erfüllten die Luft mit geschäftigem Gebrumm. Alles wirkte so schrecklich fruchtbar, und nur er hatte nichts zum befr...

Verwirrt blickte Boromir sich um. Träumte er gar noch immer? Wo war er? Das hier wirkte wie ein Park, oder sogar wie ein Lustgarten…und dort drüben, teils durch Bäume verdeckt, konnte er ein rundes Haus entdecken, aus Holz und wie organisch in die Natur eingefügt…

„Willkommen in Bruchtal, Boromir, Sohn des Denethor. Wir hatten früher mit Eurem Eintreffen gerechnet." Eine dunkle, warme Stimme riss Boromir aus seinen Betrachtungen und ließ ihn herumfahren. Hinter ihm stand ein großer, schlanker Mann, in eine dunkle Tracht gehüllt, die irgendwie Ähnlichkeit mit den Bademänteln der Therme Minas Tirith hatte.

„Ich bin Elrond, der Herr dieses Anwesens, und Euer Gastgeber. Hättet Ihr doch nur geklopft, dann hätte ich Euch ein Zimmer bereitstellen lassen. Aber ihr Menschen habt seltsame Gepflogenheiten, das habe ich schon gehört… also, wenn Ihr unter freiem Himmel schlafen wollt, so habt Ihr meinen Segen", plapperte der dunkelhaarige Elb weiter drauflos, während er ihm eine Hand entgegenstreckte um ihm aufzuhelfen und dabei einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Boromirs Hose ausgebeulte Hose warf.

Boromir war zu verblüfft, um mehr als ein Keuchen vorbringen zu können. Immerhin begriff er gerade den Vorteil eines elbischen Bademantels, denn dieser hätte seine Härte mit Sicherheit besser verbergen können. Trotzdem nahm er die dargebotene Hand und stand auf, folgte Elrond über geschwungene Wege zu dem Haus, das er eben schon erblickt hatte.

„Zum Rat seit Ihr nun leider zu spät, er hat bereits gestern Abend stattgefunden. Aber tröstet Euch, Ihr habt nicht viel verpasst. Es war eher lang und vor allem langweilig." Elrond gähnte herzhaft. „Wir haben beschlossen, dass Frodo, ein Hobbit aus dem Auenland, den Ring nach Mordor bringen wird. Von dem Ring wisst Ihr doch oder?" Zwar sah Elrond kurz zu Boromir hinüber, schien aber keine Antwort zu erwarten. „Hobbits sind ja niedliche Kerlchen.", seufzte er, und erschien Boromir dabei beinahe lüstern. „Wirklich, bei diesen behaarten Füßen könnte ich ja glatt schwach werden. Und es sind auch noch vier, die hier in Bruchtal rasten. Wohin das Auge blickt: Hobbits!" Elrond lachte auf.

„Ähäm…Herr Elrond…?", fand Boromir doch endlich wieder seine Stimme wieder.

„Ach, Entschuldigung. Ich rede und rede und rede…Hast du etwas auf dem Herzen, Boromir? Was führt dich zu mir…ich darf doch du sagen, oder?... Aber warte: Erzähl es mir nachher beim Essen, ja? Bis dahin kannst du ruhen und das Gras aus deinen Haaren entfernen…und dich waschen, wenn ich darum bitten darf. Du riechst wie ein verrotteter Iltis."

Inzwischen waren sie bei dem Gebäude angelangt und durch die große Eingangstür getreten. Eine eigenartige Stimmung umfing Boromir, als er in der Vorhalle stand. Es war still, und doch schienen ihm leise Stimmen zuzuwispern – aber vielleicht war das auch nur der Nachhall von Elronds Redeschwall, der in seinem Kopf brummte.

„Also, Boromir, dein Gästezimmer liegt dort den Gang hinunter, die dritte Tür auf der linken Seite. Dort kannst du dich ausruhen oder lesen oder tun, wonach es dir beliebt. Der Eingang daneben führt in das Badezimmer. Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, dass du es mit den Hobbits teilen musst." Vergnügt zwinkerte Elrond ihm zu. „Um zwölf gibt es Mittagessen. Bitte wasch dir vorher die Finger. Ich werde das kontrollieren!" Elrond zwinkerte ihm erneut zu. Dann entschwand er durch einen gegenüberliegenden Gang.

Boromir seufzte. Dieser Elrond war ja vielleicht eine Plaudertasche! Und dabei laberte er lauter unsinniges Zeug! Und dieses ständige Zwinkern! Offenbar litt der Elb unter nervösen Zuckungen!

Dann ging er auf zu dem ihm zugewiesenen Zimmer. Es war groß und gemütlich eingerichtet. Ein breites Bett stand in der Ecke hinter der Tür, neben dem Fenster befanden sich ein Lehnstuhl und ein kleiner Tisch. An der Wand links vom Eingang stand eine Kommode mit Waschschüssel und einem Stapel Handtücher darauf. Darüber hing ein mit Silber gerahmter Spiegel an der Wand.

Nachdem Boromir sein Horn auf die weichen Kissen des Bettes gelegt und sein spärliches Gepäck daneben hatte fallen lassen, ging er zu der Waschschüssel, um sein Gesicht und seine Hände zu reinigen. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihm, wie furchtbar die Tage in der Wildnis ihn mitgenommen hatten. Seine Haare hingen verfilzt und voller Grünzeug um seinen Kopf, und Bartstoppeln verdunkelten seine gleichmäßigen Züge. Tief atmete er durch und tauchte seine Hände in das klare, kalte Wasser vor ihm.

Dann, plötzlich, und so als stünde jemand direkt neben ihm, drang Gekicher an sein Ohr. Boromir sah sich erstaunt um. Doch er war allein in dem Raum. Einen Moment lauschte er noch, als es aber still blieb, wandte er sich wieder seiner Reinigung zu. Das Geräusch musste von Draußen gekommen sein.

Kaum hatte er sich die Hände eingeseift, kicherte es wieder. Lauter diesmal, und unverschämt fröhlich. Wieder sah Boromir sich um, wieder fand er sich allein.

„Hier spukt es.", dachte er bei sich. „Aber das würde erklären, warum Elrond so neben der Spur ist."

Im gleichen Moment hörte er wieder etwas. Kein Kichern diesmal, mehr ein Krächzen.

„Das ist doch…", entfuhr es Boromir, „wer foppt mich denn hier so?" Langsam fühlte er sich gereizt. Mit wenigen Schritten war er an der Tür, riss sie auf und blickte den Flur rauf und runter. Aber er konnte weit und breit keine Menschen-, Elben- oder Hobbitseele erkennen. Also schloss er sie wieder und ging zurück zu der Schüssel. Dabei streifte sein Blick die Wand hinter diesem.

„Was ist denn…?" Ziemlich nah an dem silbernen Rahmen hatte Boromir einen dunklen Fleck bemerkt. „Ist das eine Spinne?" Er ging näher heran und beugte sich über die Kommode. Überrascht stieß er die Luft aus seiner Lunge und zuckte zurück. Das war kein Insekt! Es war ein Loch! Ein Loch in der Wand! Und was er auf der anderen Seite erblickt hatte, ließ ihn erregt schaudern.

Ein nackter Hintern streckte sich ihm entgegen. Ein nackter, kleiner Hintern. Ein nackter, kleiner, BEHAARTER Hintern. Mutig beugte Boromir sich wieder vor und presste sein Auge so nah es ging an die Wand.

Auf der anderen Seite der Wand befand sich das Badezimmer, von dem Elrond gesprochen hatte. Kleine Personen hielten sich darin auf, lustig über- und nebeneinander gedrängt. Boromir konnte kaum ausmachen, welche Hand und welcher Fuß zu welchem der fünf Halbwüchsigen gehörte.

„Moment! Halbwüchsige? Das müssen die Hobbits sein!", dachte Boromir bei sich. „Aber wieso fünf? Elrond sprach doch von vier Halblingen!" Er zählte noch mal nach. Nein, definitiv, zehn Arme, zehn Beine, ein Bart. „Bart?" Boromir strengte sich noch mehr an. Ja, einer hatte einen langen, rötlichen Bart. „Sieht aus wie ein Zwerg!"

Erst so nach und nach wird ihm ganz bewusst, was sich dort im Bad abspielt. Vier Hobbits und ein Zwerg…aneinander und vor allem INEINANDER – jeder irgendwie mit mindestens zwei anderen verbunden…und immer öfter dringen die Laute ihrer Lust an sein Ohr…Keuchen, Stöhnen, Seufzen…

Er leckte sich gierig die trockenen Lippen. Wie lang war es her, dass er sich das letzte Mal in einer feuchten, warmen Höhle erleichtern hatte können? Zu lang jedenfalls, wie er deutlich bemerkte, denn seine Männlichkeit drückte sich bereits mächtig gegen den Stoff seiner Hose. Sollte er hier bleiben und es sich selbst besorgen? Oder rüber gehen, sich vorstellen, und fragen, ob noch Platz für ihn sei?

Kurz kam ihm wieder die Schmach mit Ontârion in den Sinn, doch mit einem Schulterzucken schob Boromir diesen unerfreulichen Gedanken beiseite. „Was dem Elb eine Tute, ist dem Hobbit eine Trompete."

Mit diesem Gedanken griff Boromir sich ein Handtuch und seine Seife und machte sich eiligst auf den Weg in das Nebenzimmer.

Absichtlich polternd öffnete er die Tür zum Badezimmer. Fünf verschreckte Gestalten stoben auseinander. Boromir grinste in sich hinein. Es sah zu lustig aus, wie sie da standen, nackt und mit hoch aufgerichteten Männlichkeiten – welche erstaunlich prächtig waren, wenn man sie in Relation zur Körpergröße setzte. Sie erinnerten ihn an Kaninchen, die soeben beim Rammeln gestört wurden.

„Macht ruhig weiter! Vor mir braucht ihr euch nicht zu schämen. Genau genommen bin ich nur wegen eurer aufregenden Beschäftigung hier", sagte Boromir sehr direkt. „Habt ihr vielleicht noch Verwendung für einen dreckigen, männlichen Gondorianer? Übrigens, ich bin Boromir", fügte er zum Schluss noch an.

Fünf erstaunte und wenig erfreute Gesichter sahen zu ihm hin.

„Ach, nun kommt schon! Habt euch nicht so! Das sah nach Spaß aus!"

Der Zwerg war der erste, der seine Fassung wiedererlangte. „Und, Boromir von Gondor, was für eine Gegenleistung bietest du uns, damit wir dir unsere Aufmerksamkeit schenken?"

Boromir blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Gegenleistung? Wieso Gegenleistung?"

„Naja", antwortete der Zwerg, „jeder von uns bringt etwas ein. Ich zum Beispiel schärfe Pippin", er deutete auf einen der Hobbits, „den Dolch. Darin bin ich ein Meister. Worin bist du ein Meister, Boromir?"

Boromir dachte kurz nach. „Nun, ich kann von allem ein wenig, würde ich sagen. Gerne stelle ich euch alle meine Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung, wenn ihr mich nur an euren…Spielchen teilhaben lasst." Ein flehender Ton lag in seiner Stimme, der ihn regelrecht erbärmlich machte.

Der Zwerg warf nacheinander allen Hobbits einen Blick zu. Fast zeitgleich nickten sie darauf alle. „Gut", sprach der Zwerg, „wir sind nicht abgeneigt." Damit fanden sie wieder in der Mitte des Raumes zusammen und begannen ihr Spiel von neuem.

Boromir blickte zu ihnen hin und spürte seine Erregung wieder erwachen. Mit zittrigen Fingern zog er sich aus, achtlos ließ er seine Kleidung neben sich liegen. Mit sanften Bewegungen begann er, sich selber zu streicheln und zu massieren, bis auch sein bestes Stück steif und prall aufragte. Erst dann ging er zu den Fünfen hinüber.

Einladend wurden ihm Hände entgegengestreckt, die schnell jeden Teil seines Körpers ertasteten und erkundeten. Ein erstes, leichtes Stöhnen kam Boromir über die Lippen, als er die Lippen eines Halblings auf seinem Bauch spürte.

„Nein, Merry, lass das!" Die Stimme des Zwergs holte ihn zurück. „Er soll es sich verdienen. Genauso wie ich es musste!" Der Hobbit zog sich von Boromir zurück und sah zu dem Zwerg hin, der breitbeinig und mit in die Seiten gestemmten Armen dastand. Ein Funkeln lag in seinen Augen.

„Los Boromir, knie dich hin."

„Wieso hinknien? Ich meine, die Hobbits haben doch die perfekte Grö…"

„Knie dich hin, wenn du mitmachen willst. Los." Der Tonfall des Zwergs ließ keine Widerrede zu.

Boromir fügte sich.

„Weißt du, was Zwerge am allerliebsten mögen, Boromir von Gondor?"

„Ääh…nein.", antwortete Boromir wahrheitsgemäß.

„Wir mögen es am liebsten, wenn eine heiße, feuchte, fleißige Zunge uns leckt."

Boromirs Augen weiteten sich. „Lecken? Wo genau…ich meine..." Er musterte die von wildem Haar umwucherte Männlichkeit des Zwergen und stellte sich bereits vor, wie einige Härchen davon in seinem Mund landen könnten.

„Nein, Boromir, nicht das, was DU denkst. Das könnte ja jeder!"

Boromir schwante Böses. Das konnte doch nicht des Zwergen Ernst sein! Oder etwa doch? „Du willst doch damit nicht andeuten, dass ich dich…Nein. Nein, das mache ich nicht!"

„Doch Boromir. Genau da möchte ich von dir geleckt werden. Glaub mir, es wird dir gefallen. Es schmeckt gut."

Entsetzt sah Boromir den Zwerg an. „Nein, wirklich, alles, aber das nicht! Niemals!"

„Wenn das so ist…" Der Zwerg wandte sich von ihm ab und wieder den Hobbits zu, die dem Gespräch gelauscht hatten. „Sieht so aus, als würde der dreckige Gondorianer nicht mit uns spielen wollen."

Wie betäubt hockte Boromir auf seinen Knien. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Erst der Elb, und jetzt auch noch der Zwerg! Eigentlich hätte der sich glücklich schätzen sollen, dass er, Boromir, gewillt war, ihm ein befriedigendes Brunften zuteil werden zu lassen! Doch der Zwerg und die Hobbits achteten nicht mehr auf ihn.

Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als zurück in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Wenigstens gaffen konnte er ja noch. Seufzend erhob Boromir sich und sammelte seine Kleidung auf.

Kurz bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, rief der Zwerg ihm hinterher:

„Hey, Boromir! Du bist so eine Pussy! Sogar Elrond hat sich für mich hingekniet!"


	6. Epilog

Irgendwie war Boromir jetzt alles egal, denn alles ging gerade den Bach runter.

Gandalf war tot, und das war ein dramatisches und äußerst aufwühlendes Ereignis gewesen – vor allem für Boromir.

Der alte Zausel war nämlich der einzige gewesen, der ihm während der Reise mit der Gemeinschaft noch zu einem annähernd normalen Leben hatte verhelfen können. Allein sein Anblick war Grund genug gewesen, um jegliche Lust auf den knackigen Hintern von Legolas, auf die übergroßen Spielzeuge der Hobbits oder gar auf den großen Mund des Zwerges zu verlieren.

Doch seit er weg war hatte Boromir weder ein noch aus gewusst... er hatte nicht mehr gewusst, wohin er schauen sollte, ohne dabei eine Ausbeulung an seiner Hose zu bekommen. Und vor allem hatte er nicht gewusst, woran er noch hätte denken dürfen, ohne dabei als Lustspielzeug Galadriels zu fungieren.

Gleich nachdem er Lórien betreten hatte, schien diese sich nämlich einen Spaß daraus gemacht zu haben, seine Phantasien und Vorstellungen zu lesen und sich daran selber anzuspitzen! Celeborn hatte regelrecht nach körperlicher Betätigung mit ihr gerochen, und das hatte Boromir missfallen. Er hätte lieber selber diese körperliche Betätigung gehabt – wenn auch nicht gerade mit ihr. Sie war ihm schlicht zu alt, ebenso wie Gandalf.

Aber das war jetzt auch egal. Schließlich ging ohnehin gerade alles den Bach runter.

Doch am allerschlimmsten war gewesen, dass Galadriel bei all diesen Verkehren – Gedankenverkehren, natürlich – sein größtes Geheimnis erkannt hatte.

„Boromir", hatte sie gesagt. „Deine Motive, dem Ringträger zu folgen, sind fragwürdig."

Oh ja, da hatte sie Recht gehabt! Schließlich war es nicht sein Plan gewesen, den Ring in einen Vulkan zu werfen – ob nun mit oder ohne Hobbit dran!

Nein, seine Motive waren ganz anderer Art gewesen. Er hatte den Ring für sich haben wollen! Er hatte ihn begehrt, gebraucht, nach ihm gegiert... und das nur wegen des muskulösesten, unrasiertesten und am heftigsten nach Schweiß riechendsten Mannes Mittelerdes – Aragorn.

Als Boromir ihn gesehen hatte, glaubte er begriffen zu haben, was wahre Liebe ist!

Und das war nicht geschehen, weil Aragorn ihm vorgelebt hatte, wie man mehr als 20 Jahre lang mit einer Elbenschnepfe verlobt und zugleich keusch sein konnte. Pfui! Nein - obwohl der Gedanke an eine männlich Jungfrau durchaus seinen Reiz hatte.

Der eigentliche Grund für seine große Liebe für Aragorn lag jedoch im gleichen Laster, welches sie beide mit vollem Genuss auslebten, nämlich dem Laster, sich nicht zu waschen!

Was wäre das für ein Leben gewesen, gemeinsam zu stinken? Ein wundervolles, ideales, perfektes! Allein die Vorstellung davon, sich gegenseitig den Schmutz von der Haut zu lecken, an den Achselhöhlen des anderen zu riechen und Haut an Haut zu reiben, um ihre Düfte in Einklang zu bringen, hatten Boromir immer wieder erregt – vor allem, nachdem Gandalf gestorben war. Und Galadriel schien dieser Vorstellung auch etwas abgewonnen zu haben, sodass Boromir sich dabei noch nicht einmal abartig vorgekommen war.

Doch das Bewusstsein, dass der Erbe Isildurs einem Spitzohr verfallen war, das nicht annähernd so attraktiv gewesen war wie seine eigene Stute, hatte ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Und genau deshalb hatte er den Ring haben wollen.

Aragorn war dem Ringträger gefolgt, aber was wäre gewesen, wenn ER – Boromir – der neue Ringträger geworden wäre? Der Erbe Isildurs wäre dann IHM gefolgt – wohin auch immer und vor allem FÜR immer!

Aber das war jetzt auch egal. Schließlich ging alles gerade den Bach runter.

Und trotzdem begann Boromir bei dem Gedanken zu sabbern, so wie er es seit dem Verlassen Lóriens immer wieder getan hatte, sodass sein Hemd unter seinem Bart deswegen ständig feucht gewesen war.

Sein Sabber erreichte auch dieses Mal sein Hemd, doch es war bereits feucht – wenn auch aus einem ganz anderen Grund, einem, der definitiv etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass alles gerade den Bach runter ging.

Aber auch das war Boromir egal, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich gerade auf das große, dunkle Auge, welches ihn bereits seit Wochen in seinen Träumen verfolgte und sich auch ausgerechnet jetzt, da alles den Bach runter ging, wieder näherte.

Das Auge gehörte zu einer Schlange, einer einäugigen Schlange, die ihn Nacht für Nacht angeflüstert und ihn reich zu beschenken versprochen hatte, wenn er ihr Zugang zu seinem Innersten gewähren würde.

Als sie ihm zum ersten Mal erschienen war, hatte sich Boromir gefürchtet. Er hatte die Schlange nicht einzuordnen gewusst und nicht verstanden, was genau sie von ihm wollte. Doch nach und nach hatte er ihr vertraut und ihr erlaubt, in sein Hosenbein zu schlüpfen und sich an seinem Körper zu wärmen.

Dankend hatte sie dies angenommen und ihm das Gefühl gegeben, nicht mehr einsam zu sein. Doch jedes Mal war sie in seinem Hosenbein ein Stück höher gerückt, bis sie heute, ausgerechnet jetzt, da gerade alles den Bach runter ging, seinen Hintern erreichte und sich den Zugang zu ihm suchte.

DEN Zugang! Jetzt hatte es Boromir verstanden!

Die Situation war feucht, doch eine bessere würde es nicht mehr geben. Entspannt schmiegte sich Boromir auf das harte Holz unter ihm und erlaubte der Schlange das zu tun, was sie begehrte.

Wellen der Erregung durchfluteten seinen Körper. Die Schmerzen in seinem Brustkorb waren vergessen, denn die, die die Schlange in ihm hervorrief, waren angenehm. Oh ja, es existierten angenehme Schmerzen, und sie waren einer Art, dass Boromir glaubte, seinen Höhepunkt erreichen zu können – zum ersten Mal seit Wochen in voller Heftigkeit und Schönheit und ganz ohne Astlöcher oder Schmähungen.

Und genau deshalb war es ihm auch egal, dass die einäugige Schlange imaginär war.

Er – Boromir – hatte die Macht der Phantasie erkannt, denn er fühlte greifbar und körperlich, welche Erfüllung sie ihm bringen konnte. Es war so leicht, die einäugige Schlange Aragorn oder Legolas... oder beiden gleichzeitig zuzuordnen, ohne dass diese wussten, was genau sie mit ihm trieben und welche Befriedigung sie ihm brachten.

Beseelt vor Glück und Zufriedenheit dankte er Eru dafür, dass er ihm diese Erkenntnis hatte zukommen lassen.

Und auch deshalb war es ihm egal, dass der Bach, den gerade alles runter ging, Anduin hieß.

- Ende -

_Das Ende von ausgesprochen guten und schönen Sachen ist immer bitter, aber auch diese Geschichte muss enden. Und zwar heute. Sie ist ohnehin bereits ein Kapitel länger, als ursprünglich angelegt._

Wir bedanken uns SEHR herzlich bei allen, die den Mut hatten, dieser Innovation an Fanfiction ein Review zu schreiben und zuzugeben, dass sie sie gelesen hatten.

Entsprechend danken wir Senta, Péncalien, Elenya, Uriel, Adamin, RaecherLuthiens und Aduial.

Und weil ihr so tapfer bis zum Ende durchgehalten habt, wollen wir euch auch belohnen:

Mit unserem Outing.

Wir haben übrigens bereits weitere Innovationen angedacht, aber wir lassen uns Zeit und überraschen euch dann mit Geschichten wie z.B.

Aragorn und das Blasorchester

Bis dahin: Haltet alles steif! Vor allem die Ohren!

Euer Piraten Umbars

Hand und Knie

alias

**Limara und Vypox**


End file.
